


A Qun'mines Collection

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: AUs, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mental Illness, One Shot Collection, Some angst, corny af, couple of losers, dorky girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts about one Qun'mi Tru'e and one Ines Belfarre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Single Midnight Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi is a freshly branded l'Cie, and she's a little reluctant to tell even the person she trusts most.

Qun’mi wasn’t one for close contact. She’d learned to distrust people – well, most people. There were a couple of exceptions, mainly the one fast asleep beside her. Qun’mi cracked a smile. For a brilliant scientist bent on winning this war who always had a million thoughts racing through her head, Ines looked peaceful in her sleep.

Qun’mi sighed. She should be sleeping too, but certain anxieties were keeping her awake. “…This sucks.” A soft hand moved over Qun’mi’s abdomen. Damn it. She was awake. “What’s wrong?” Ines murmured, sitting up slowly. “Nothing,” Qun’mi said flatly. “Get back to sleep. We have a few more hours to rest.” Not at all satisfied with Qun’mi’s answer, Ines tucked some loose hair behind her ear. “No. Really. What’s wrong?”

Qun’mi groaned, not sure about letting Ines know about her… _condition_ , but also not wanting to keep her in the dark. “Uh…Don’t freak, alright?” “With what I’ve seen in the lab, I’ll be just fine.” Ines smiled in the dark. “So, what’s up?” Qun’mi took a deep breath. “I…am…” This was a tad harder than she’d thought. “I’m a l’Cie.” She couldn’t see Ines’ facial expression, but she knew exactly what it was: wide eyes, with no visible emotion other than shock. And then it’d go back to something neutral, or maybe even a reassuring smile.

“That’s what you wanted, right?” Ines asked. “This is great news. Why didn’t you want to tell me?” A spark of anger ignited in Qun’mi. “You know damn well you’re upset about this. Quit acting happy for me.” A warm pair of hands cupped Qun’mi’s cheeks. “I am happy for you.” Ines had such a calm and soothing voice, and it pissed Qun’mi off. “You’re a liar.” Qun’mi gritted her teeth. “You’re such a liar. You’re sad because I might die out there, and if I don’t then I’ll end up forgetting you. How can you say you’re happy for me?”

Ines sighed, chuckling slightly. “You can be quite childlike, you know.” “And just what the hell do you mean by that?” Qun’mi waited impatiently for an explanation. “Well?” “Here,” Ines said, moving her hands from Qun’mi’s face to grasp her hands. “Yes, I’m sad that there’s a great possibility one of us will forget the other. But if we play our cards right, we have a long time before that happens. And who knows? There might be a scientific breakthrough that lets us remember.” “You’re being too optimistic,” Qun’mi said.

“I wasn’t done,” Ines continued. “The thing I wanted to say most was, you made this decision. Right? You became a l’Cie because you wanted to. If it was your choice, then there’s nothing to regret, and I’m behind you one hundred percent. Even if we do forget, the important thing is that right here in this moment, I love you and you love me.”

Qun’mi wrapped her arms around Ines and smirked. “You really are way too sappy, you know that?” Ines rested her hands on Qun’mi’s back, sighing. “I know. And _you_ are in need of some sleep.” She fell over onto her side, bringing Qun’mi with her. “I’m so getting you back for that,” Qun’mi said. Ines responded with an “Mhm,” completely accepting her fate.

Qun’mi rolled her eyes and then placed a quick kiss on Ines’ lips, causing her face to practically glow red in the dark. “’Night, megane.” “Oh, whatever-just-hmph. I’m not even wearing my glasses…” Ines couldn’t suppress her smile, though. “Goodnight, Mistress Qun’mi, White Tiger l’Cie.”


	2. Support Personnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans need sleep, but Ines is awake at Crystal knows what hour. Like any good girlfriend, Qun'mi wants to know what's up. Might be a bit feelsy.

Qun’mi stirred and opened her eyes. The other half of her bed was empty, causing her to immediately sit up and look around. A sense of relief came when she spotted Ines at her desk, working with only the dim light of a lamp. Qun’mi sauntered over quietly and peeked over Ines’ shoulder.  
“Painting at this hour?” “Couldn’t sleep,” Ines said nonchalantly. “Besides, I don’t get to do this often.” Qun’mi draped her arms over Ines’ shoulders, following the red tip of the paintbrush with her eyes. “Still, you should try to rest. You have to work with the new weapons tomorrow and-” “Dammit!” Ines scrunched a handful of hair in her fist.  
“Hey.” Qun’mi was concerned now. “Hey. Tell me what’s wrong.” Ines set down her paintbrush and took a deep breath. “I’m always messing up. I even managed to mess up an abstract painting.” Qun’mi retracted her hands so that she could pull over a chair and sit down. “Ines. Look at me. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. It’s not healthy.”  
“Don’t you think I know that?!” Ines snapped. Her eyes instantly widened with regret. “…I’m sorry. I should never raise my voice, not at you.” Qun’mi grasped one of Ines’ hands. “You didn’t take your medicine, did you?” Silence. “So that’s the cause of it, then.”  
“It takes away everything,” Ines murmured. She covered her eyes with her free hand, not wanting Qun’mi to see her cry. “When I’m on the meds all my feelings are dulled. And sometimes it’s still not enough and I overdose, and I can’t feel anything at all, and my body’s fucked up, and then I stop taking it because I hate…fuck.” She turned her head and rubbed her eyes, then covered them again. “I hate not being able to look at you and feel that rush, and smile uncontrollably like a loser. That’s the only thing that keeps a fuckup like me going. I know, I’m pathetic. I just…” Ines shook her head, not knowing what else to say.  
Qun’mi glared at Ines a moment, then pulled her into her arms. “Shut up. Shut up and listen to me. You are perfect. And if you think otherwise then I’ll have to kiss some sense into you.” Her grip was strong, tight, almost painful. But even more so, it was warm and loving. “Okay,” Ines said. “I’ll shut up.” She snuggled into her girlfriend’s chest, letting her silent tears fall freely. At least she had Qun’mi: the best support she could’ve asked for.


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi's gonna go drop a bomb on Lorica. She'll be right back.

“You’d better come right back to me,” Ines said, glancing between Qun’mi’s face and armor. Everything seemed to be in order, but there was no harm in double-checking. “Don’t worry,” Qun’mi said. “I’ll be back before you know it.” “Promise?” “I swear on the Crystal.” The reassurance made Ines feel a little better, but still… “Hey. Don’t you go being reckless just because those reds screwed you over.”  
The image of flames and the sound of alarms came to Qun’mi’s mind. What a waste of fine machinery. “Same to you,” Qun’mi said. “You can’t live off of coffee and supplements. Make sure to eat and get enough sleep, then worry about work.” She gave Ines a stern look.  
“…You’re so cute I can’t stand it,” Ines gushed, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks and pulling her closer for a kiss. Almost immediately, Qun’mi broke the kiss by giving Ines’ shoulders a light push. “We’re in public!” she said, flustered. “I swear you’re crazy.” “Non-military personnel aren’t allowed in the steelworks,” Ines retorted. “So it’s not really public.” She kissed Qun’mi again, this time without facing resistance. “You and your dictionary definitions,” Qun’mi muttered after Ines broke the kiss. Her pout transformed into a smirk. “Don’t ever change.”

“L’Cie!”

Qun’mi put on her helmet. “Well, that’s my cue. Wish me luck. Not that I’ll need it.” “That’s my confident Lady Qun’mi,” Ines sighed. She pulled Qun’mi into her arms for a moment and whispered, “I’ll be waiting for you. I love you.” They parted and Qun’mi nodded. “Uh…y-yeah. I…Me too. I’ll be right back.” Ines smiled, watching Qun’mi head for the airship. “I’ll hold you to it.”

* * *

“Belfarre!” In response to the sudden shout, Ines automatically straightened her spine and gave a proper salute. “Sir!” She returned to her former position of leaning against the wall with her arms folded when she saw who had called her. “Oh, it’s just you.” “Is that any way to address a senior officer?” Faith asked, approaching Ines with a mug in each hand. “Here, thought you could use this.” He extended the mug in his left hand.  
Ines took the mug and gave a nod. “A quarter creamer, three spoons of sugar, and little of that nice syrup stuff, right?” she asked. “Just the way you like it,” Faith said. “You know,” he continued as Ines took a sip. “You shouldn’t be standing out in the cold for such a long time. I’m sure they’ll let you know when they pick her up on the radar.” “Yeah,” Ines said absentmindedly.  
“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Faith asked. Ines look up into the sky, spotting a hardly visible star in the sky as the sun continued to slowly sink below the horizon. “I have some good memories here, looking at the sky with her. Dreaming.” Faith took a sip from his own mug. “I see.” They remained silent a while, drinking their coffee and watching the sun dip lower.  
“Hey,” Ines said eventually. “She is coming back, right?” Faith placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “No room for doubt. You should have more faith in Qun’mi than anyone. Don’t allow negativity to dull your brilliance.” As corny as it sounded, he was right. Ines gave a slight smirk. “Thanks…Colonel.”

“Who the hell drinks coffee at sunset?”

Ines turned around, eyes wide, and gaped at the sight of Qun’mi, safe and sound. Faith swiftly took the mug from Ines’ hand and finished the remaining coffee as he watched her run into the sarcastic l’Cie’s arms. “Glad to see you too,” Qun’mi said in the midst of being barraged by kisses all over face. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” Ines breathed, still trying to lay more kisses on her girlfriend’s skin. “Ines,” Qun’mi said, trying to wiggle out of the loving death grip. “Ine-” More kisses. “Ines I ca-” Even tighter hugging. “I haven’t even been gone for-” Smothered by boobs, kisses on the head. Okay. Maybe it was best to just let Ines be happy before trying to be reasonable.  
Faith shook his head and began to head back inside. He had comrades of all different sorts, but these two…these two were truly something special. No matter. They were comrades nonetheless, and he’d do his best to ensure their happiness, as well as that of everyone in the Militesi Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi totally teleported.


	4. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi doesn't want to get out of bed, even if there is work to do. Fucks given: none.

Ines wanted to go back to sleep. She really, really did. But, she had her duties and it would be irresponsible to lie around all day, no matter how cute her partner in crime was. Fighting what felt like superglue sealing her eyelids together, Ines opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to make her vision less blurry. She looked down to the head resting on her abdomen and couldn’t help but smile at the very much still asleep face.  
“Hey.” It was a soft murmur, accompanied by a light stroke of the thumb over Qun’mi’s cheek. Ines raised her voice just a little. “Hey, it’s time to wake up.” She cupped Qun’mi’s cheeks and lifted her head a little. The gesture helped to stir the l’Cie from the realm of sleep – for a moment, anyway.  
Qun’mi opened her eyes halfway and crawled toward the head of the bed, mumbling something incoherent before resting her head on Ines’ chest and closing her eyes again. “We have to get up,” Ines said, resting her hands on Qun’mi’s back out of habit. Oh no. That would only make her more comfortable. As if they had a will of their own, Ines’ hands began to caress Qun’mi’s back, and Qun’mi purred drowsily.  
“Well this sucks,” Ines mumbled. At this rate, they’d both be late for work. All because Qun’mi was being cute. “Tch. You suck.” Ines pressed her lips to Qun’mi’s forehead and let her eyes fall shut. A few extra hours of sleep would be good for her health. And of course, time like this – time with Qun’mi – was always precious. More precious than any project, any blueprints, any-   
“Belfarre! Tru’e! Report to-” The voice coming through the intercom was suddenly cut off. Ines opened her eyes, only to be met with glowing ones and a smirk. “Did you just give this place a blackout?” Qun’mi closed her eyes, her smirk only growing. “Maybe I did.” Ines gave a sigh, unable to suppress her own smile. “Everybody’s gonna be super pissed.” Qun’mi took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her girlfriend’s skin. “Everybody can suck it.”  
Ines gave a loving stare and shook her head. What an asshole. A perfect, beautiful bitch. The one, the only, Qun’mi Tru’e.


	5. Vitamin Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi makes lunch for her gal.

Qun’mi checked the refrigerator. Sure enough, everything was exactly as she’d left it, with no sign of Ines having touched anything. “Idiot skipped breakfast again.” Really, it was disconcerting. Yeah, work was important, but what was the point of working on an empty stomach? Brain food is essential to productivity. Ines knew that, and yet…  
Qun’mi scratched her head. “Always in a rush to get to the lab.” She began taking food items out from the refrigerator and then from some of the cabinets. The old “Coffee and a bagel are actually really filling!” excuse wasn’t getting Ines out of this one. “She’s gonna eat some real food whether she likes it or not,” Qun’mi muttered, taking a knife from its respective drawer.  
Even with the privileges of a l’Cie, it was hard to get nice ingredients. Some dried Behemoth meat, some dried vegetables…dried everything, really. Those chocobo things looked tasty when they were running about, but Qun’mi hadn’t gotten the chance to snag one. “Hm…maybe soup?” There was some dry pasta, and dried herbs and spices too. And that block of…whatever it was called. It was full of nutrients.  
“Alright,” Qun’mi said, slicing the block into thin white strips. “One hell of a soup, coming up.” After the cutting was done, she filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove. She set it to medium-high heat and then added the dried vegetables. “And now for you…” Qun’mi turned to the chunks of dried behemoth meat. “Maybe I should…huh.” She took a knife to the masses of meat, cutting them into much smaller portions. “There we go.”  
Qun’mi glanced back at the water, now boiling. “Perfect.” She added the white strips she’d cut to the pot, and they almost immediately dissolved. She turned the heat down just slightly and added the pasta, then returned to the meat. “Okay, so…” Her eyes looked over to the labels on the herbs and spices. “Oh, I remember this one. And you, and…you!”  
Qun’mi sprinkled a light amount of each of the selected ingredients over the behemoth meat, then, satisfied, added it to the soup. She smirked at her creation. All she needed to do was a wait a bit, and then Ines would be chowing down on the lunch of her life.

* * *

 

“Yo, Ines.” Ines gave a grunt of recognition, not moving her eyes from the wires in her hands. “You’re wanted in the break room.” “Tell ‘em to keep their pants on,” Ines told her coworker. “Hey, can you pass me a-” “It’s your girlfriend.” Immediately, Ines placed the wires in a secure position and stood up. “I’m going on break.”  
Upon her arrival in the break room, Ines gave a warm smile to Qun’mi. Then, she noticed the bowl in her girlfriend’s hands. “Hey. What’s-” “You skipped breakfast again so here, it’s full of minerals and vitamin everything!” Qun’mi scowled, her face burning bright red. “It’s the best I could do with what I had…Just eat it.”  
Ines held in a giggle, though the smile that was practically tearing her cheeks apart was a dead giveaway about how she felt. “Oh, shut up,” Qun’mi said as Ines indulged in the meal. She watched in silence for a while as the soup disappeared bit by bit into Ines’ mouth. “So, uh…it’s good, right?”  
Ines finished, her smile persisting. “It’s as delicious as you are.” Qun’mi’s face flushed again. “H-hey, save that talk for a more appropriate setting!” Ines stood up from the table and walked around to give Qun’mi a hug. “But you’re soooo cute~” Qun’mi struggled against the arms pulling her closer for a kiss. “Ahhh, you suck!” “Do I?” Ines asked when they were nose-to-nose. “Yeah, you do,” Qun’mi grumbled. Ines chuckled. “Good.” She kissed Qun’mi’s lips and the resistance ceased. “You suck too.”


	6. What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU because why not. Totally punk rock. Corny and musical and dorky and gay. Hooray.

Ines sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched and yawned loudly before taking her glasses from her nightstand and getting out of bed. The walk to the kitchen seemed to take an eternity, maybe because it was so cold and quiet. Finally reaching the kitchen, she noticed a bright green piece of paper with a note on it.

_Went to the lab. You seemed pretty worn out from all that crazy science last night so I’ll just say you got sick. Sushi & green smoothie in the fridge. I’ll be back in time to go to the concert. _

_Love ya,_

_Mimi_

Ines sighed. She really did have the best girlfriend in the world. And the best job. High-paying, flexible hours, plenty of leave, good working conditions, recognized her talent and that of her girlfriend despite their youth, the list went on and on. Really, this life was ideal: developing new technology alongside the person she loved for a ton of money with enough time to go see The Vermilion Tiger perform. “Perfect..."

As promised, there was a plate of sushi and a green smoothie in the refrigerator, and Ines helped herself. It was a little strange, eating breakfast at noon on a workday. Well, it would be considered brunch now…Oh! If Qun’mi was at work, that gave her four hours of free time to double check everything. It was a bad habit outside of the lab, but it came in handy occasionally, like when they packed for vacations.

After finishing her meal, Ines returned to her room and checked her sock drawer. Beneath a dozen pairs, almost blending in with the black socks surrounding it, there was the box containing what she’d spent so many hours picking out. Ines smiled, covering it back up with socks before closing the drawer and drawing herself a bath.

“What is your preference today?” an electronic voice asked. Ines really should have been used to this smart bathtub; she’d engineered it herself. But, it seemed this one thing couldn’t be helped. “Bubble bath,” Ines replied. “Warm, summer scent.” “Preparing warm summer scent bubble bath for Ines. Are these settings correct?” The bathtub displayed a hologram with the intended water temperature, amount of bubbles, strength of scent, and a few other settings.

“Yeah,” Ines said, and the hologram disappeared. “Bath ready in twenty seconds.” Ines exited the bathroom and placed her glasses back on her nightstand, then returned to the bathroom and shed her robe. “Bath ready.” Perfect timing. Ines sank into the tub, unable to help but smile in the warm embrace of the bubbly water. “Ahhh yeah…” Definitely the ideal life.

* * *

 

“Hey, ‘Nes. I’m home.” Qun’mi set down her handbag and looked around. “’Nes?” Without warning, Ines jumped onto Qun’mi’s back, almost causing her to fall. “Hey babe!” “Watch it!” Qun’mi said, regaining her balance. “You big loser, you could’ve made me fall and split my head open.” “I would’ve caught you,” Ines assured. Qun’mi rolled her eyes. “It’s good to see you too.”

“How was work?” Ines giggled, dismounting Qun’mi. Qun’mi grinned a little. “Faith didn’t buy you being sick for a second. Nothing interesting today.” “Figures,” Ines said. “So, what are you waiting for? Get changed and let’s go!” “Always in a hurry,” Qun’mi sighed, rolling her eyes and then giving her girlfriend’s outfit a onceover: comfortable-looking shoes that were probably new, skinny jeans, layered tank tops, a black stud earring on the left ear, and a small purse. She really was ready.

“Alright, gimme a sec,” Qun’mi said, leaving the room. Only a couple of minutes later did she return wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. “You sure look comfortable,” Ines said, beginning to walk toward the door. Qun’mi followed. “And you sure seem excited.” “That’s because I am.” Ines wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and headed out the door. The metro station was just up the street, and then it would be smooth sailing…riding…flying? The train did have this weird thing where it went up into the sky in a tube-type thing…

* * *

 

“Hey, did you hear me?” Qun’mi gave a concerned look as Ines’ eyes widened. “You seem out of it today. Did I really blow your mind that hard-” “That’s enough,” Ines said. “I was just thinking about…stuff.” “Like?” Qun’mi prodded. Ines leaned back against the seat. “Hm…you’ll find out.” She stared at Qun’mi’s slightly annoyed face for a moment. “…Okay, I’ll tell you one thing. I made reservations to have dinner at a nice restaurant in Pamidora after the show.”

Qun’mi looked out the window. “Pamidora, huh? Never been there.” “It’s near the border,” Ines said. “Rubrum-” “Next stop: Ingram. Arriving in less than one minute.” A few lights flashed, warning passengers to take a seat or grab onto something before the train started braking. “Rubrum’s best chef owns it,” Ines continued. “That’s what I’ve heard.” “Sounds good,” Qun’mi murmured, resting her head on Ines’ shoulder.

The train stopped, and a cluster of passengers disembarked. Only a few others got on before the doors closed and the train began to move again. “Next stop: Iscah.” Ines smiled at Qun’mi’s calm, empty expression. She was totally clueless about what was to come. “This is a good time to take the metro,” Ines said. “Not crowded at all.” Qun’mi hummed in agreement. “Next stop: Iscah. Arriving in one minute, thirty seconds.” It was a very quick ride, thanks to the hard work of certain innovative geniuses. Ines had to admit, bragging was fun, but there were things much more important than gloating about her and Qun’mi’s contributions to this high-tech railroad system.

“Now arriving at: Iscah.” Ines stood up, closely followed by Qun’mi, who grasped her hand. They got off the train and left the station, immediately enchanted by the scent of many different flowers carried by the breeze. “Every time,” Ines sighed. Qun’mi looked around at the trees, their leaves all different hues. “Man, I love Iscah.”

“Let’s see,” Ines said, checking her phone. “We’ve got just enough time to see him.” “Him?” Qun’mi asked. Ines tugged her hand and began to guide her down a street. “Here, just trust me.” Down a few streets, in a corner not far from the stadium the concert would be held in, was a man with a hat and sunglasses. He was playing melodies on a guitar and singing with only a couple of people around.

_“Whether the sky be blue, or grey, or red,_

_I’ll dance with you underneath it_

_In any light, you shine,_

_My one and only,_

_I’ll love you until the end of time.”_

He wasn’t half bad, Qun’mi admitted to herself. Actually, the guy was pretty good. If he was looking for a gig, he should’ve been able to find one easily. Heck, The Vermilion Tiger probably would’ve let him join if punk rock was his thing. It probably wasn’t, though, judging from his slower tempo…

_“Take to the shadows or the spotlight._

_I’ll be there._

_To the very ends of Orience, I swear,_

_I swear, everywhere,_

_I’ll be with you, my one and only,_

_Rien n'est au-dessus de cet amour. ”_

Qun’mi actually wanted to stay to hear the rest of the song, but time didn’t allow for that. “Oh, the stadium’s open,” Ines said. “Better get there quick.” The couple walked a block over to the stadium and got inside without a hassle. They found their seats in the front row and sat, watching the band set up. “Hey guys,” one member spoke into a microphone. “This thing works, right?” She smiled at the audience’s response of applause. “Thanks, guys.”

After about ten more minutes, all the seats in the stadium were filled and the house lights were off. With the right technology for transportation and enough luck, every attendee could make their way to the stadium and be seated in a relatively short amount of time. “Oh, here,” Qun’mi said, handing Ines a glow stick. “You know you love these, nerd.” She was right, of course. As soon as the bassist picked up his instrument, Ines had her hand in the air, waving her glow stick. When the drummer and guitarists began to play, it was all headbanging.

Qun’mi would be lying if she said she didn’t have the same urges, though. She was glad Ines was embracing the good time and doing whatever she wanted…even if it would cause her a headache later. “Alright, together now!” the lead singer shouted into the microphone. In unison, the audience shouted with her,

_“And if they try to drown us,_

_Burn it all up!”_

The lead guitarist hit her solo and the audience roared as the flashing lights intensified. The concert’s atmosphere alone made Qun’mi smile, and having Ines next to her just made the experience infinitely better.

“Alright, last song,” the backup singer said some time later. “I think you all know this one.” He began to play a familiar tune on his guitar. Ah, yes, Qun’mi knew it well. The last song from The Vermilion Tiger’s debut album, released about ten years ago. They’d really grown since then, but this song…This song was still the jam. The talented voices complemented each other, and so did every last instrument. Perfect harmony. The final chorus made Qun’mi shiver, and she found herself headbanging, just for a little while.

“Thank you,” the lead singer said. “Thank you so much! Goodnight, Iscah!” The stage went dark and the houselights slowly came on. “Right on time,” Ines said, checking her phone once more. “Let’s get to Pamidora, babe. I can hear your stomach growling.” She carried Qun’mi in her arms, all the way to the metro station, and boarded the train quickly. “Almost didn’t make that one,” she laughed. “There was another train coming in five minutes,” Qun’mi said.

“I know,” Ines said, an odd smile on her face. “I’m just…so excited.” Qun’mi raised a brow. “Hm. Better be some damn good food.” In no time at all, they arrived in Pamidora and debarked the train. “Alright, it’s not far from here,” Ines said, grasping Qun’mi’s hand. “It’s a pretty casual place. We won’t get any trouble for our clothes.” She led Qun’mi to the town square and inside a building.

It was good-looking place, but not fancy. The lighting was nice, but the decorations weren’t overdone. There was a door that seemed to lead to a garden, but Qun’mi was honestly more concerned with food. “Good evening. I’ll show you to your seats,” the hostess said. She smiled warmly and brought the couple to a booth in the corner of the mostly empty restaurant.

Ines sat down across from Qun’mi and watched her girlfriend’s eyes widen as she looked through the menu. “It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Qun’mi gave a slow nod, still flipping through. “Yeah, you could say that…” The hostess, who appeared to be the only one working outside of the kitchen that night, revisited their table a few minutes later. “Could I get you something to drink?”

“One water and one Reaper’s Delight,” Ines responded. “Also, we’re ready to order.” Qun’mi looked up from the menu. “We are?” “One sampler platter,” Ines said, looking at the hostess. “And today’s special, please.” “One water, one Reaper’s Delight, one sampler platter, and one Salad Zero,” the hostess said. “Will that be all?” “Yes,” Ines said. “Thank you.”

“You really came ready, huh?” Qun’mi asked. Ines tried to hide a smirk. “You have no idea.” Right on cue, the sound of a violin became audible. Qun’mi glanced across the restaurant to a small stage with a man standing on it. He didn’t so much as look in her direction, but she felt as if he was playing just for her.

“You’re so cute,” Ines said out of the blue. “Uh, thanks,” Qun’mi said, her suspicion obvious. “You too.” Ines couldn’t help but giggle. “Sorry. I’m just really happy.” The hostess brought their drinks and set them down. “Do you need anything?” “No, we’re good,” Ines said before taking a sip of her water. “Thank you.” Qun’mi glanced at her drink. “How much alcohol is in this thing?” “Not enough to get even a lightweight like you tipsy,” Ines responded. “Don’t worry.”

Rolling her eyes, Qun’mi took a sip. “Oh, this is actually really good.” “I thought you’d like it,” Ines sighed, still smiling. “Okay, spill it,” Qun’mi said. “Just what has got you smiling like that?” “You,” Ines stated bluntly. “I love you, and nights like this with you. I’m just so…filled with joy.” Trying to find the right words, Qun’mi scratched her head and looked away in a pitiful attempt to hide her reddening face. “I uh...I…Same. I love you too. And I’m glad. Being here, and you’re happy, and…yeah.” Ines sighed. What a nerd.

“Your Salad Zero.” The hostess was back with their food. She placed a wide, somewhat tall cup that almost looked like a bowl in front of Ines. Inside was a cone of lettuce leaves, filled with all sorts of ingredients – some Ines recognized, and some she didn’t – and topped with two dressings. “And your sampler platter.” The hostess placed a large plate in front of Qun’mi. It had a variety of meats, vegetables, breads, and other things, some by themselves and others stuffed inside each other. There were different seasonings on each item, and different sauces to try…a bit overwhelming, really. But it looked and smelled delicious. Qun’mi wondered for a moment how the chef had managed to prepare all of this so quickly, but she soon discarded the thought in favor of digging in.

Ines put all of her effort into chewing her salad instead of spitting it out and laughing when Qun’mi first tasted her food. Her eyes widened and she looked at nothing in particular, spaced out like she’d been taken to another plane of existence. Ines ate some more salad while Qun’mi was still on her high or…whatever it was she was experiencing.

Suddenly, Qun’mi came back to the real world and ate as quickly as possible, dipping each food item in every sauce before sending it to its fate in her stomach. “You wanna slow down there?” Ines asked. Qun’mi’s continued steady pace of eating was a definite, “no.” Ines shrugged and finished her salad in a civil manner. She may have been eating more slowly, but Qun’mi had a lot more on her plate.

Upon finishing her food, Qun’mi gulped down the remainder of her Reaper’s Delight and rested her head on the table. “Ohhh yeah…” “You’re a mess,” Ines said. The hostess returned, and her violet eyes glanced over the situation. “All done here?” “Uh huh,” Qun’mi groaned, and the hostess took their empty dishes. “You big dummy,” Ines sighed, grasping Qun’mi’s hands under the table. “It was so good though,” Qun’mi sighed. “Mmm…no regrets.”

Ines stared at Qun’mi for a while. “No regrets, huh?” A piano joined the sound of the violin, and Qun’mi’s attention was immediately drawn back to the stage. A third instrument joined, a guitar, and the player emerged from behind a curtain. Like Qun’mi had suspected, or perhaps hoped, it was the man from Iscah. A hat, sunglasses, and now a suit. What was going on? Qun’mi looked back at Ines, who was swaying her head softly in rhythm with the music. The man began to sing.

_“Time and time again,_

_I tell you I love you. It’s never enough._

_Overflowing, without end,_

_It’s too much. It’s simply too much_

_To hold inside this final urge I’ve been_

_Contemplating for so long._

_I think it’s time to break the curse,_

_Time for me to be strong._

 

_Guide me._

_I need all the strength and courage from the heavens,_

_But I, me, I must do this alone._

_Let this be the last thing I do on my own.”_

“Hey, can I ask you something before the bill comes?” Ines asked. Qun’mi’s heart was pounding in her ears. What was going on? What the hell was going on? “Go ahead.” Ines let go of Qun’mi’s hands for a brief moment and stood up to move to a space closer to her, plenty close enough to take one of her hands again. “We’ve been through a lot. And I mean a lot. You are my best friend. You love me. You’ve told me that and shown me that over and over again.” Holy shit. Holy shit. “And I love you. I know I shouldn’t be as nervous about this as I am because I know what you’ll say. Hell, we already live together. But…” Ines knelt. _Holy shit._

_“Take my hand and walk down_

_This road together with me._

_Be my friend and see this_

_Journey to its end._

_I’m not afraid of anything_

_So long as you are with me._

_My heart, for as long as it beats,_

_Belongs to you and you only.”_

“We’ve known each other for what seems like a lifetime. And that’s true in a way. I’ve never been as alive as I am when I’m with you.” Ines removed a black box from her purse. _Holy **shit.**_ “Qun’mi Tru’e, would you bestow upon me the ultimate honor of allowing me to become your wife?” She opened the box and Qun’mi immediately tore the ring out, placing it on her finger at lightning speed before dropping to her knees and grabbing Ines’ face in order to give her a tearful kiss.

“Yes, holy shit!” She kissed her girlfriend – no – fiancée again, and hugged her with all her might, causing both of them to fall over onto the floor. “You two are a mess,” a familiar voice said. The guitarist walked over and removed his hat, then his sunglasses. Qun’mi looked up and blinked away enough tears to see the man’s face. “Holy shit, Faith?!” Faith bit his lip in order not to laugh. “Congratulations.” He took a seat in the booth. “I’m not performing at the wedding, though. This stays a secret.”

“Sure thing,” Qun’mi said. She sniffled. “Holy shit…wow…Ines, you…haha, fuck.” What a night.

 


	7. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempus Finis is over, and they're together. It's time for some bedtime honesty.

* * *

 

It must have been a final blessing from the Crystal. Just before the dwellers of Orience noticed the power of the four Crystals beginning to fade, Qun’mi Tru’e emerged from her stasis. She could feel – not only her flesh, but her heart. She could feel it all: joy, relief, fear. She was human. Mere moments after she awoke, she was filled with human ambition. There was one thing she needed to do, one person she needed to see immediately.

* * *

“It’s over, isn’t it?” Ines had closed her eyes quite some time ago, but it was apparent that her mind was still very active. Qun’mi propped herself up on one arm to get a better look at her girlfriend. “…Yeah. It’s been over. What’s up? You seem tense.” Ines opened her eyes and brought a hand to Qun’mi’s face. “I’m just afraid I’ll wake up again.”  
“You went through a lot while I was gone,” Qun’mi said, her eyes moving to the bandaged arm resting on Ines’ abdomen. “I’m sorry.” “I know,” Ines said. “That’s why you’re here now. It feels like a dream. That’s why I’m so scared.” She let her eyes fall shut again. “I hate dreaming and then being pulled back to reality, losing you over and over again. It hurts.” Qun’mi grasped Ines’ hand and kissed her palm. “…I’m sorry.”  
Ines forced a smile. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You were serving the Empire. Your sacrifice was honorable. But, damn am I glad to have you back. If this is real.” Qun’mi planted a kiss on Ines’ forehead. “It’s real. I’m sure your dreams have told you that plenty of times. I understand why you wouldn’t believe me. But this is real.”  
“Stupid,” Ines murmured. “I believe you every time.” Her hand caressed Qun’mi’s cheek slowly, until her thumb came to a rest on the former l’Cie’s lower lip. The women stared at each other in silence, and then Qun’mi closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss was soft and tender, but deep enough to leave both parties breathless. Ines furrowed her brows at Qun’mi’s wide eyes once they broke apart. “What’s wrong?”  
Qun’mi lay back down and continued staring at Ines, who in turn turned her head in order not to break the eye contact. “Nothing. I’m just in awe.” “Awe?” Ines repeated. Qun’mi smiled. “Yeah. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve anything close. But I’m glad. I am so thankful for you.” The dim light hid the flush that came to Ines’ cheeks. “What makes you say that?”  
Qun’mi didn’t even attempt to hold back her laugh. “Are you kidding? You’re only everything I need and more.” She exhaled through her nose. “Seriously, you’re not giving yourself enough credit. Jeez, where do I start? Let’s see, you supported me and respected me no matter what. You treated me like a person even though I was a l’Cie. You were crazy enough to try to get vengeance on the Reds.” She gestured to Ines’ bandaged arm. “That was really stupid. You could’ve died. It’s a miracle you can walk.” “Actually, I still have physical therapy for my leg,” Ines stated. “That’s another thing,” Qun’mi said. “You’re so…well, honest. But even though you can be a total dork…” She sighed.  
“What?” Ines prodded. “Don’t get shy now.” Ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks, Qun’mi said in a flat voice, “You loved me through everything even though I didn’t deserve it, and I want you to stay by my side.” “Say again?” Ines teased. “I didn’t quite hear.” Qun’mi clenched her teeth. “You asshole, I love you! Got it? Clear enough for you? I. Love. You. Hey, why are you crying?” Ines blinked, and the tears that had formed in her eyes rolled down her face onto her pillow. “I told you. I’m sensitive.”


	8. Unprofessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-game; tol nerd confesses to smol nerd.

“Captain, you look tense,” Ines said in a tone more gentle than the one she usually used while working. It sounded a lot less official, but it was still respectful. “Well, we are prepping for a war,” Qun’mi stated, squinting angrily at the blueprint she was trying to finish. “Why don’t you take a break?” Ines suggested. “It’s late and everyone else left hours ago. You should get some rest and come back tomorrow.”  
Qun’mi almost laughed. “Yeah, okay. And while I’m at it I can take a trip to Concordia. This junk needs to get finished tonight.” She drew a line and then erased it, groaning in frustration. Ines walked to Qun’mi’s side and clasped her drawing hand. “I’ll finish it. Trying to do this now will only stress you out.” Qun’mi sighed, closing her eyes. “What do you care, huh?”  
“I care about you,” Ines said. The laboratory was silent for a moment. Qun’mi glanced at Ines’ hand on top of hers, and then at the concerned face staring at her. Did she…? No way. Even thinking about being more than friends was unprofessional. Hell, even just showing compassion like this was crossing a line. They were supposed to be coworkers, not friends. And definitely not anything more than that.  
“I appreciate it,” Qun’mi said. She tried to move her eyes back to the blueprint, but to no avail. Ines had rather captivating eyes, or maybe it was her aura. Something was compelling Qun’mi not to look away. “You’ll be leading the offensive on Rubrum,” Ines said. “Yeah, I know,” Qun’mi replied. Ines entwined their fingers. “Please be safe.” This wasn’t professional at all. This was personal, way too personal.  
“I’ll do my best,” Qun’mi said. She noticed a few tears forming in Ines’ eyes, but they were blinked away quickly. “Mistress Qun’mi, I-” “Just Qun’mi,” Qun’mi corrected. “Just Qun’mi is fine when it’s only the two of us.” This was so unprofessional. But being an actual person again – not “Lady” or “Mistress” or “L’Cie” – just being “Qun’mi” was something she needed right now. She needed to feel alive. She needed to feel happiness and companionship, and everything else Ines was giving her before the Crystal could take those feelings away.  
“Qun’mi.” Ines brought her free hand up to Qun’mi’s cheek, slowly and carefully to see if Qun’mi would reject the motion. The gesture faced no resistance, and with that she continued. “I love you.” There was another silence, this time longer and much tenser. Ines looked away and took a step back. She returned her hands to her sides and hung her head. “Excuse me.”  
Qun’mi suddenly reached for Ines’ wrists, clumsily grabbing them and pulling her subordinate back toward her. She hadn’t been able to identify it until Ines confessed: that feeling when she thought about the time they spent together, whenever they so much as looked at each other, that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and the throb in her heart when they touched; she finally knew what it was now, and she had to act on it, no matter how unprofessional.  
Qun’mi stood on the tips of her toes and pulled Ines down, clumsily capturing the taller woman’s lips with her own. They broke apart to catch a breath, and Qun’mi immediately closed the gap between them again, bringing her arms around Ines’ neck. Ines in turn placed her hands on Qun’mi’s back and pulled her even closer. This kiss lasted much longer, with Qun’mi’s tongue making itself as familiar as possible with Ines’ mouth before she ran out of air.  
Ines pulled back, red-faced and breathing heavily. She couldn’t speak at first, either from her loss of breath or from astonishment, but finally she managed a sentence: “I should be the one crying.” Qun’mi blinked a few times to clear her vision. “Pff. Whatever. That was just…allergies.” Ines smirked with adoration in her eyes. “Right, Mis-I mean, Qun’mi…You’re okay though, right?” Qun’mi took Ines’ hand and looked back at the blueprint. “Yeah. Just glad somebody loves me.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, let’s finish this thing.”  
Ines picked up a pencil and glanced at the blueprint, then back at Qun’mi. There was a smile on her face, one that the rest of the team wouldn’t ever get to see.


	9. Chère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where everybody is fine and Ines takes Qun'mi on a relaxing vacation. Morning fluff.

The previous night, Qun’mi had insisted on being the big spoon, like always. And, like always, she awoke with warm breath tickling her neck and a long arm draped over her. The fingers on the hand connected to said arm were interlocked with hers, bringing a small smile to her face. It reminded her of the promise Ines had made: she’d be there, no matter what, until the very end.  
Qun’mi closed her eyes. Really, what had she done to deserve someone so devoted? No one had ever revered her like this, and it felt foreign for a good while. Then it felt familiar. And then when they started dating, everything sort of felt natural. Hugs, kisses, their current position…it made her feel at home. Even if she wasn’t the big spoon.  
The breath against Qun’mi’s neck quickened slightly – hardly enough to notice, but the speed had definitely changed. “Morning,” Qun’mi said. A pair of lips kissed the back of her neck and then her bare shoulder. “Good morning,” Ines replied. “How do you feel?” What kind of question was that? “Tch.” Qun’mi opened her eyes and rolled over to face her girlfriend, whose arm automatically embraced her. “Besides the fact that you stole my rightful place again, I’m just fine.” She kissed Ines on the nose, her smile widening despite her slightly annoyed tone.  
“It’s not my fault that you turn over and curl up in the middle of the night,” Ines teased. She returned the kiss on the nose and stared at Qun’mi in silence. Qun’mi looked into the diligent eyes centimeters from her own. There was nothing going on; certainly nothing to think deeply about. Where had her mind drifted off to? “…Ines? What’s up?” A smile brighter than the sunrise peeking through the window appeared on Ines’ face. “You’re beautiful.”  
Qun’mi’s face flushed as Ines kissed her lips. _She always knows just how to catch me off guard…_ As much as her heart was pounding, though, this was extraordinarily peaceful: being away from everything and everyone but the woman she loved. She really had needed this, needed _her._ Ines pulled away and noticed Qun’mi giving her a focused stare similar to the one she’d been giving moments before. “Are you okay?” Qun’mi closed her eyes and responded with a mutter. “I love you, you know.”  
Ines began to stroke Qun’mi’s back, lightly massaging any muscles that felt tense. “I know. I’m glad.” She really was. She was so glad that she could hardly contain it. “Hey,” Qun’mi said. “We don’t have anything planned, right? Could we just stay like this for a bit?” Silently, Ines pulled the smaller woman even closer and closed her eyes. Qun’mi sighed and basked in the warmth of the embrace. Moments like these were moments she cherished the most.


	10. Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday (basically Christmas) fic in an AU where apparently the Crystals are still a thing but there's no war and these four self-sufficient adults live together for some reason.

Beneficium. The holiday celebrating the “gift” of the Crystals: forgetting the dead. Some people were truly thankful for the so-called “blessing,” and others abhorred it. Regardless, the true meaning of the holiday had been more or less lost to time, and it became simply a day to exchange gifts, spend time with family, and be merry.

  
Aside from a few grumps, everyone in Orience was kinder as Beneficium grew closer, and a unique love filled the air. It was undoubtedly Ines’ favorite time of year. She always had plenty of leave from work, and therefore the time to shop for gifts for her friends, even if those friends weren’t many and she ended up doing half her shopping at the last minute anyway. It didn’t matter. What mattered was being able to snuggle with Qun’mi under a blanket, sipping hot cocoa as they watched the fire slowly dying…

  
Noticing that her cheeks were hurting, Ines attempted to wipe the smile from her face. It remained, though, just like the sparkle in her eyes. Oh well. No pain, no gain, she supposed. A giant grin wouldn’t hinder her shopping. With a spring in her step, Ines entered the Mall of Milites and immediately headed toward the high-end clothing stores.

  
Qun’mi always complained that Ines spent too much money on her, but Ines couldn’t disagree more. All the jewels in the world wouldn’t be enough to express how precious Qun’mi was, but perhaps it would be best to stay on a somewhat reasonable budget this year. The image of Qun’mi buried in boxes of chocolate a few years back was still very amusing, though. Sighing fondly, Ines entered the first store she’d had in mind.  
“Welcome to Mount Milites,” an employee greeted, and Ines waved to them. She continued toward the back of the store, to a section she especially loved. There were unique, hand-knitted winter clothing items: hats, scarves, sweaters, and gloves, all looking cute and warm – perfect for Qun’mi. Looking at the prices, though, it was probably best to stick with just a sweater and a scarf.

  
Ines sorted through sweaters of many different colors and patterns before settling on one thick but definitely comfortable green and white sweater. It wasn’t flashy, but the design was pretty – a nice, distinguishable white tiger, and it would definitely look adorable on Qun’mi. Finding a matching scarf was easy; an identical green, similar material but even softer, warm…Definitely a great gift, especially for someone with more cold sensitivity than she’d care to admit.  
After making her purchase, Ines traveled to the next store, then the next, and the next, buying whatever she deemed suitable for each of her very lucky gift recipients. What a joyous night of shopping – and she only went 4000 gil over budget! With a number of shopping bags in hand, Ines made her way back home, her smile still vibrant as ever.

 

* * *

 

 

It appeared that no one was home. Qun’mi had said that she’d be working overtime for some extra gil or something, though she really didn’t need it. Where Faith and Qator were, Ines had no idea. It didn’t matter, as long as she could get these gifts wrapped in time. Out came the wrapping paper, the tape, the bows, and all the other supplies, and Ines wrapped each gift quickly but carefully, placing each under the tree in the living room. “Perfect.” The boxes looked so pretty, nicely wrapped and organized with colorful lights reflecting off of them. The next morning would be so great. Until then, though…

  
Ines removed the cookie dough she’d prepared that morning from the refrigerator. Surprisingly, no one had eaten any of it. She smiled and set the oven’s temperature. There was nothing like coming home to the smell of freshly baked cookies the night before Beneficium. Even if there was only an hour until midnight. At the sound of the door handle moving, Ines prepared to greet whoever was coming home.

  
“Hey,” Qator said, entering the house. Faith was right behind him, and they both looked tired. “That’s the last time I get a drink with you and your boss.” Faith sat down and removed his coat. “Don’t worry,” Qator sighed. “He’s getting fired soon.” Both men were so completely done with whatever they’d just gone through, and they were definitely in need of some cookies. Ines turned off the oven and removed the baking sheet so that the treats could cool. “Milk, anyone?” she asked. “These’ll take a minute to cool, but-” The door opened again, and Qun’mi walked inside.

  
Accepting Ines’ immediate hug, Qun’mi glanced at the men. “Hey,” she said as her girlfriend kissed her cheek. “You’ve got presents under the tree and some damn delicious cookies here. Why do you look so glum? And you know that’s bad if it’s coming from me.” Qator and Faith gave a simultaneous groan. “A drink with Qator’s boss or something,” Ines explained. “Oh.” Qun’mi nodded. “Yeah, I met the guy a couple of times. Real asshole. Anyway…” She stretched and then walked over to the tree to place a few gifts under it. “Those cookies done?”

  
Ines looked at the clock. “I literally just took them out of the oven a minute ago, but if you’re super careful you might be able to avoid getting burned.” At that statement, Qun’mi, Faith, and Qator practically leapt onto the baking sheet, tearing cookies off and cramming them into their mouths. “Wow,” Ines sighed. “You’re like animals. It’s almost as if you haven’t had these cookies all year.” Her three housemates turned to glare at her. They’d tried time and again to discover her recipe, but she only made the cookies once a year near Beneficium, and she did it when she was home alone. Ines insisted that only making the cookies around Beneficium made them special, but truthfully she simply enjoyed watching the others run over each other like they were starving savages.

After the total annihilation of the cookies, the four housemates sat around the kitchen table and drank milk, with Qator and Faith practically falling asleep. “Should we get these idiots to their rooms?” Qun’mi glanced at Ines and then to the two drowsy men. Ines stood up and walked to Faith’s side. “Yeah. Big day tomorrow.” She pulled Faith’s arm over her shoulder and tugged him along by the waist. “I’m going, I’m going,” Faith muttered. In a not particularly friendly fashion, Qun’mi lifted Qator and took him to his room in a bridal carry, then promptly threw him onto his bed. “’Night.”

  
With the men tucked in – well, not really. They’d definitely wake up in a few hours and get into some proper pajamas, but they were out for now. – Qun’mi made her way to her room, with Ines close behind. “Don’t wanna sleep in your own bed, huh?” Ines linked their arms and giggled. “Nope. I wanna take a nice hot shower with you, get in those nice soft pajamas and…” She yawned. “Sleep. It’s been a long day.”

  
“You’re telling me,” Qun’mi said, opening the door to her room. “I’ll start the water. You go get those ‘nice soft pajamas.’” Ines nodded, walking out of the room with a bubbly step. “Nerd,” Qun’mi sighed. She disrobed and waited for the water heat up, stepping in just in time for Ines to join. The shower instantly rinsed away any exasperation from the day, and being scrubbed from head to toe was very, very pleasurable.

  
“You’re like a little white tiger,” Ines said before kissing Qun’mi’s forehead. “Hm?” Qun’mi stared into space with half-lidded eyes. Ines sighed, and scrubbed her own body of any dirt from the day. “You were purring.” “Hm…” Qun’mi let her eyes fall shut. “I’m a bit tired.” Ines turned off the water. “I can tell.” She lifted Qun’mi out of the shower and then let her rest against the wall as she grabbed a towel and wrapped their bodies in it. “Hey look, we’re a burrito.” “Dork,” Qun’mi murmured.

  
Ines lifted Qun’mi again so that her feet were slightly above the ground, and awkwardly waddled to her bed before falling onto it gracelessly. “I know you are but what am I?” She hugged Qun’mi close and nuzzled her neck. “So I guess those…” Qun’mi yawned. “Pajamas can wait ‘til morning.” Ines took a deep breath. “Mmmm yeah I guess. I’m kinda tired too…” If there was one combination known to tire Ines out, it was shopping and showering. She’d be full of energy like a child on a playground while she was shopping, but as soon as she stepped out of a hot shower, it was over. The water turned her into a pile of mush, especially so when she showered with her beloved, who was also transformed into a pile of mush. “One big mushy burrito,” she mumbled.

 _‘Twas the night before Beneficium_  
_And all was sound._  
 _With plenty of love_  
 _To go around and around._

Qun’mi opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing she saw was Ines, peacefully sleeping next to her. To wake her would be a shame, but the others were probably waiting. It was a household habit to be up early on Beneficium. By the time the sun was all the way up, everyone would have their hot cocoa and all the gifts would be unwrapped. When the childish excitement of not knowing what gift was wrapped in that colorful paper passed, everything was peaceful and happy. It truly was the most wonderful time of the year. With a sigh and a smile, Qun’mi lightly grasped Ines’ hand. Maybe she should break the habit of rising early this year. It’d be nice to lie about for once and enjoy the alone time, basking in her girlfriend’s beauty and simply-

  
“Hey, you two.” Qator knocked on the door. “I frankly do not care if I’m interrupting, so get up.” His tone changed to something a bit more lighthearted. “We have gifts to unwrap!” Qun’mi watched Ines’ eyes flutter open and look directly at her. “…Happy Beneficium, Qun’mi.” The moment Ines smiled, Qun’mi lost control and kissed her. She pulled away slowly after a brief moment. “Sorry. I uh…happy Beneficium.” Ines just laughed at her blushing girlfriend and got out of bed. “Come on. Let’s not keep the boys waiting.” With a groan, Qun’mi sat up. “Alright, alright…”

  
“About time,” Faith said when the women entered the living room a few minutes later. He sat on the couch with a box in his hands, tapping it. “So, shall we begin?” “Go for it.” Qator nodded, and Faith began to unwrap his box. A nice set of soaps and hair products was revealed. “Wow! I’ve always wanted to try Bishie. This set is expensive, though. You’re really fine with spending all that gil, Qator?” “Keep looking,” Qator responded. Faith looked back down at the wrapping paper in his lap and found a coupon book. “Oh? Wow, all Bishie. This is…amazing. Thank you!” With the first gift unwrapped, Qator took it upon himself to unwrap the next. He tore at the paper of a box half his height, slowly unveiling what seemed to be quite a surprise.

  
“The new Magitek Motion action figure! Model Gabriel! This doesn’t even come out until next year! How did you-” “We have our ways.” Qun’mi and Ines shared a smirk, and Ines pushed another large box toward Faith. “On that note, I think you should open this.” Faith watched the women’s faces suspiciously. “No way.” He unwrapped the box carefully and, lo and behold, there was the Magitek Motion action figure, model Blackburn.

  
Qun’mi burst into laughter when Faith clutched his chest and his eyes began to water. “What a nerd,” Ines giggled. “You’re one to talk,” Qun’mi said, easing her laughter. “Hey, why don’t you go ahead and open one of your presents? And I’ll get one of mine.” Ines quickly retrieved two boxes from under the tree and handed one to Qun’mi. “Alright, Faith, what’d you get us?” The paper was torn, and the presents were revealed.

  
The women were awestruck when they laid eyes upon Faith’s gifts. Two bracelets, each adorned with several charms, glimmered in the sunlight pouring through the windows. “Woah, Faith…” Qun’mi held her bracelet up to get a better look, and all sorts of colors reflected off of it. “And they match,” Ines said, holding hers up beside Qun’mi’s. “Aw, Faith, you shouldn’t have!” Faith merely shrugged. “I figured you love corny stuff, and Qun’mi loves you, so…” He nodded toward Qator. “You’ve got something from me.”

  
Qator picked up a box from under the tree and opened it. “After this I’ve only got one more, I think…” He raised his eyebrows. “Oh. This is actually quite fantastic. Faith, thank you.” He presented an electric massager for the neck and shoulders and smiled. “Nice,” Qun’mi commented, opening her gift from Qator. _“Nice.”_ It was a discontinued army knife that she’d been curious about for some time now. She gave a grateful nod to Qator, then looked to her love. “Hey, Ines, I think you should open some more of yours.” Ines went along with her girlfriend’s suggestion and opened her present from Qator. “Ohhhhhhh wow!” The box was filled with different varieties of tea and coffee, and the supply looked like it would last at least a year. “Oh man, I am definitely trying this one first.” Ines pulled out one bag of tea to show and then placed it back in the box. “Oh, Faith, my present for you! The one over- yeah.”

  
Faith picked up a somewhat slim box and opened it carefully. “Hm.” A vase of assorted flowers added a splash of color to the room, and a twinkle of joy to Faith’s eyes. Several flower crowns were carefully placed around the stems of the flowers, and Ines took it upon herself to remove one so that she could set it on Faith’s head. “There we go. Peach is a good color for you.” She picked up Qator’s last gift and handed it to him. “I thought you could use some variety.”

  
Somewhat eager to find out what that meant, Qator unwrapped his last gift and found himself looking at ten eyepatches, each with a different color or pattern. They were made of fine material, and definitely weren’t cheap to purchase. “I don’t know what to say. This is very thoughtful. Thank you.” “Aw, it’s nothing,” Ines said gleefully, reaching for her gift from Qun’mi. “I wonder what the most wonderful woman in the world got me.”

  
After unwrapping her gift, Ines stared with wide eyes for a whole three seconds before reaching for it. “Woah…” She observed the arm of a bionic exoskeleton, silent with awe. “I remember working on this prototype. You finished it?” Qun’mi’s cheeks turned the slightest red as she gave a prideful smile. “Well…you know…” Ines gave her a kiss and then reached for one of the last remaining gifts under the tree. “Here. I tried not to overdo it this time.” She placed the box in Qun’mi’s hands and excitedly watched her open it.

  
“Oh!” Qun’mi tore the box open when she caught a glimpse of fabric. “You got me one of those really fancy sweaters! Those one of a kind things from Ingram, right?” Ines lifted the sweater in its box and removed the scarf. “Yes. And this.” It was a tad odd. Usually Qun’mi hated getting clothes for Beneficium, but she seemed extremely happy about this. It was probably because she never asked for extra warm clothing, since she hated admitting the fact that she couldn’t tolerate the cold as well as some other people. Ines was always warm, but Qun’mi – not so much. Compared to Ines, her skin was always cold.

  
Maybe that was why she felt so happy: she could be warm and unembarrassed, able to just say “My girlfriend got me this sweater and I like wearing it,” instead of admitting that she could never be a walking ball of radiating warmth. It was a stupid insecurity, and it was one she never really talked about, but Ines still did her best to take care of it. Ines knew her inside and out, and she was thankful for that.

  
“You okay?” Ines asked. Qun’mi, though smiling, had totally spaced out. Qun’mi looked at Ines’ face, and her breath was taken away. She wasn’t sure why it happened, but sometimes she would look at this woman and be utterly captivated. “Qun’mi?” Qun’mi held her sweater close. “Yeah. Thank you.” She grasped Ines’ hand. Faith cleared his throat. “So, what’s in those other boxes? There’s no name.”

  
“Chocolate and wine for everyone,” Ines stated. She turned toward the kitchen. “But first, we have to have our traditional _chocolat chaud._ “But of course.” Qator smiled. “It’s a necessity,” Faith agreed. The four housemates prepared mugs of the warm beverage to their individual preferences and sat down, chatting about mundane things like work and what they were going to do with their gifts, just like any Beneficium.

 

* * *

 

 

Midnight would arrive any minute. Qator had retreated to his room a while ago, and Faith was now following suit. “Happy Beneficium,” he said to Qun’mi and Ines, who were preparing very special mugs of hot cocoa in the kitchen. “Oh, wait,” Ines said. She walked over to Faith and straightened his lopsided flower crown. “Thank you,” Faith laughed, planting a quick kiss on her forehead before continuing toward his room. “Goodnight, you two.”

  
“Goodnight,” the women responded in unison. Ines glanced at the Gysahltoe hanging above her and then returned to the kitchen. “Shall we end this Beneficium with the glory of the last few?” She glimpsed at the mugs, each nearly overflowing with marshmallows. “But of course,” Qun’mi responded, handing one mug to Ines before carefully walking to the couch in front of the fireplace. She took a sip, then placed her mug on the small table directly to the side of the couch and sat down. Ines followed suit and reached for the folded blanket about half an arm’s length away from her. She retrieved it with ease and draped it over herself and Qun’mi, sighing in contentment when Qun’mi moved even closer to her.

  
“You know, we walked under the Gysahltoe on the way here,” Qun’mi said. Ines held Qun’mi’s hand under the blanket. “We did, didn’t we?” Qun’mi gave a soft chuckle and looked at Ines for a moment with an extremely gentle expression. “I love you, you know.” Ines returned the look. “I know.” She closed her eyes and let Qun’mi’s lips capture hers. The particular happiness rushing through her at that moment wasn’t particular to the Beneficium season, but to Qun’mi Tru’e, her one and only.

  
Qun’mi pulled back slowly and handed Ines her mug. “Here. Don’t want it to get cold.” Ines took the mug and nodded. “Thank you.” She waited for Qun’mi to retrieve her own mug before proposing a toast. Ines raised her cup of cocoa slightly. “To you.” Qun’mi waited a moment, then mirrored the action. “To you.” Their mugs tapped against each other lightly, and the women each took a satisfying gulp. The perfect combination of hot milk, melted fancy chocolate, cocoa powder, dashes of whatever spices Qun’mi had decided on – mostly cinnamon this year, it tasted like – as well as a little bit of Ines’ current favorite coffee creamer, a shot of Golden Tiger, a tablespoon of sugar, and a heap of marshmallows made the final moments of Beneficium, well, perfect, as strange a mix as it may have sounded.

  
The couple drank in comfortable silence, watching the dying flames dance in the fireplace. The faint light was calming, and it always had a sedative effect. Or, it could have been the Golden Tiger. They never bothered to do an actual experiment, because this annual ritual they’d established, just the two of them in warm bliss by the fire – that was more important than science. Qun’mi took her final sip and looked over to Ines’ mug, which was already empty. She placed both mugs on the table and pushed Ines onto her back.

  
“It always ends like this, doesn’t it?” Ines asked. Without replying, Qun’mi curled up against her and rested her head on her chest. “Yep,” Ines sighed. She watched Qun’mi in the dim flickering light: eyes closed, so peaceful and beautiful. Undoubtedly, this was the best gift she had ever and would ever receive.


	11. Snowy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lack of a better title. A very short ficlet set in the future, in which Qun'mi wakes up to the most beautiful sight in Orience.

Qun’mi opened her eyes, then squinted immediately. Being up in the mountains, everything was always snowy, which meant a ton of light being reflected. Sunrise was especially bright, and she just happened to wake up at that time. In other words, she was awake way too early. With a quiet groan, Qun’mi rolled over so that her back was facing the window. Her tired eyes fell upon her wife’s face and the irritation instantly faded.

Ines’ features were extraordinarily soft when she was asleep, and the lack of glasses only added to how peaceful she looked. She wasn’t researching or focusing on anything, just resting like she should. Like she so rightfully deserved. Qun’mi smiled. What a beautiful sight to see in the morning.

Qun’mi slowly moved closer to Ines, enough to feel her warmth but not quite touching. She definitely didn’t want to wake this angel who had somehow fallen in love with her for whatever reason. Honestly, Qun’mi thought she’d have some clue by now as to why Ines had chosen her of all people. But there she was, still with no idea. When she’d asked what was so appealing about her, Ines had simply said, “You’re you.” Whatever that meant.

Qun’mi closed her eyes. She was loved. She was in love. That wouldn’t change, and she was perfectly content with that.


	12. Lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of paragraphs of peace and happiness.

Ines stared at the calm river through the window of the cottage. If she wanted to, she could jump into the water and float about. That would probably be a bit reckless, though. Watching the sunrise instead would do just fine. It was a magnificent spectacle from here, a small town with lush greenery and unique architecture. So much different from the sunrise in Milites. This trip was one Ines had been looking forward to, and she was loving every moment of it. The peaceful sounds of the river and the singing of the birds soothed any worries gnawing at the back of her mind, and the beauty of the flowers floating on the surface of the glistening water made her smile. Most of all though, she was glad that she was here with the person she most treasured.

Qun’mi’s soft snores barely reached Ines’ ears, but they were audible nonetheless. Even, relaxed – happy, Ines wanted to say. But “happy” wasn’t really a word to describe snores. More sunlight peeked through the trees, slowly pouring in through the window. With a mumble, Qun’mi shifted. “…nes…” Ines smiled to herself and stood from the stool by the window. After one last glance at the nature, she closed the curtains, blocking out most of the light. They were no longer military personnel. There was no need to be up at sunrise. With a fond sigh, Ines slipped back into bed and snuggled into Qun’mi’s shoulder like she had hundreds of times before. This was truly a dream vacation.


	13. Aquamens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Femslash February shorts with prompts as titles because I have no idea how to name things.

**Sparks**

Sparks flew. Not in the “breathtaking kiss” sense, but in the “Qun’mi was tinkering with something she had no business taking apart” sense. “That better not be the toaster again,” Ines joked, though the speed with which she moved to the kitchen gave away the fact that the sudden loud noise and the sound of electricity had put her on high alert. “Damn, I was kidding but _seriously?”_ Ines sighed at the sight of the dismantled toaster and scattered tools.

“Don’t patronize me,” Qun’mi muttered, fiddling with an oddly shaped screw. “I know this thing can be more efficient but I swear it’s made of some alien technology!” She removed a small device from her toolbox. “Maybe if I just add this enhancer to its–” The metal buzzed and another spark soared into the air. Ines gave a soft smile. “Babe. Give it a rest. It’s a toaster.” Qun’mi glared. “But it’s–” “I know.” Ines walked to her girlfriend’s side. “I know.” She kissed Qun’mi’s forehead and tapped her shoulder. “Why don’t you go to bed? You have work in the morning.” Qun’mi pouted like a child. “I don’t wanna.”

“Get your ass to bed,” Ines demanded. Qun’mi raised her eyebrows. “Huh…assertive tonight.” She smirked. “You got something special in mind?” Ines struck Qun’mi on the head. “Yeah. You, unconscious, resting and not making suggestive inquiries.” “Fine,” Qun’mi relented, standing from her chair. “But since you’re kicking me out of the kitchen, you can clean this mess up.” “I got it,” Ines huffed, rolling her eyes. Qun’mi retreated to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. An instant later, Ines smiled to herself. It would take approximately three minutes for Qun’mi to be out cold. And then that toaster would be all hers to work on.

* * *

**Unusual(?) Kiss**

“Hey, shouldn’t that symbol be green?” Qun’mi had a keen eye for detail, as anyone working in this facility should. Ines followed Qun’mi’s gaze to a Magitek Armor prototype. The mark on its exterior signified that it was ready for testing. It should have been green. And it was. “What are you talking about?” Ines asked. Qun’mi squinted and took a few steps toward the prototype. “The testing symbol should be green, but it’s blue.”

Ines joined Qun’mi in closely examining the marking. “That’s definitely green.” “Blue-green at best,” Qun’mi said firmly. Ines sighed. “Look, I don’t particularly want to start an argument, but that’s green.” Qun’mi gave Ines a suspicious look. “You’re joking. Look at it. Don’t you see the blue there? Are you colorblind or something?” At those words, Ines adjusted her glasses. “No. I know this because I had my vision exam, unlike _someone.”_

Qun’mi snarled. “Hey…what are you trying to say? Wait, don’t change the subject! Some idiot painted blue on this MA!” “Honey,” Ines said in a soft tone, smiling as she gently grasped one of Qun’mi’s hands. “Sweetheart.” “Don’t you ‘sweetheart’ me! You’re trying to trick me into…” Qun’mi’s words trailed off when Ines planted a kiss on her forehead. “It’s okay,” Ines assured her. “Let’s go home, okay?” “…Okay.”

* * *

**Three A.M.**

Three in the morning. Ines groaned, clinging to Qun’mi as she rose from their bed. “Do you have to go?” Of course, she knew the answer to that. If the Crystal called, Qun’mi would answer whether she wanted to or not. “Don’t worry,” Qun’mi said, moving Ines’ arms from over her shoulders one by one. “I’ll be right back. Promise. Two minutes tops.” Ines pouted and fell back into bed, closing her eyes. Like any task from the Crystal could be completed so quickly. If only…

“A hundred twenty,” Ines murmured to herself. “One nineteen, one eighteen…” She continued counting down, like she often did to aid herself in falling back asleep after Qun’mi left. But her counting was interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing. “Huh?” The sound of running water reached her ears and a wave of relief washed over her. That was right. Qun’mi had actually decided to eat dinner with her the night before. And the waste needed to be expelled at some point. “Silly me…”

“What was that?” Qun’mi asked, slipping back underneath the covers. “Thirty seconds, give or take?” “Mmm, sounds right,” Ines said with a small yawn before moving closer to Qun’mi to resume their previous position. Qun’mi smiled in the darkness as Ines’s arms and legs naturally entwined with her own, increasing the heat trapped between them. It felt so nice to be so close to such a warm person in Milites, where damn near everything was always covered in snow. And not just a warm body – her smile, her words, her actions – everything about Ines sparked a particular warmth within Qun’mi that had taken quite a while to identify. Eventually, though, she’d dubbed it the warmth of home.

* * *

**Coming Home**

It was nearly midnight when Ines got home – well, not necessarily home. It wasn’t quite home without the person she held most dear, but it was where she resided for the time being. She removed her lab coat, tossing it onto the couch before stretching her arms with a loud yawn. She’d been awake since early that morning and she was in serious need of a recharge. She took off her heels one by one and slowly dragged her stiff body to the bedroom. “Stupid rusty obsolete piece of-” “Long day, huh?”

Qun’mi was lying in bed wearing a tank top and boxers, giving a hardly audible chuckle at Ines’ wide-eyed expression. “You…you’re…” Ines quickly gave up on trying to express her feelings in words and practically leapt into bed, smothering Qun’mi with hugs and kisses. It had only been a few days since they’d last seen each other, but both had been under the impression that that would be their last time together. Qun’mi was still astounded that she managed to escape being swallowed up by the Ultima Bomb’s explosion. But she survived, and now she was back where she was most welcomed.

“Welcome home,” Qun’mi giggled, wrapping her arms around Ines’ waist and kissing her shoulder. “I take it work sucked, huh?” Ines took her lips from Qun’mi’s skin for a moment. “Oh please, everything sucks without you.” She kissed Qun’mi’s neck and sighed contently, nuzzling against her. “That’s my line,” Qun’mi said, closing her eyes. The warmth and softness of Ines’ embrace was heaven, and she had no idea how she’d lived without it before. The past didn’t matter now, though. She was home.

* * *

**Love Letters**

_I know you’re really busy, so I’ll try to make this as quick as possible. There’s just something I really need to get off my chest, and since I consider you my best friend…_ Ines crumpled the old unfinished letter into a ball, then went on to the next.

_Lady Qun’mi, I see how they all look at you. They see you as the Crystal’s servant and nothing more. They don’t want to get to know you, and they think you’re heartless. But I know you. I’ve seen your smile. Even if only to me, you’re-_ She never could find the right word to describe Qun’mi. Yet, she felt like she could write a book. The next letter was even more embarrassing.

_Good luck in Rubrum. Not that you’ll need it. I guess it’s just natural to worry a bit. But it’s like you said, you’ll be fine. You’ve got so much talent; really, you’re a genius – and you’re a l’Cie. There’s no way you can lose. I admire you._ If only things had gone according to plan.

_I feel so lost and powerless. How could this happen? How could they do this to you? This isn’t fair. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it all. I coul-_ The rest of the writing was illegible, either blurred by tears or obscured by erratic pen marks. And then, of course, there was that final letter – the only one she had the guts to actually give to Qun’mi. She remembered it word for word.

_I know this is trivial. This is a hundred percent my problem and I have no right to make it yours. I shouldn’t put this extra burden on your mind – if you even care – but I need you to know. I love you. I have always loved you. I want you to return safely but there’s nothing I can do to make that happen and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. You deserve the world but instead you got this bullshit. But I promise you one thing: I will never forget you._

Ines clenched her fist. The memory of her last encounter with Qun’mi was painfully vivid. The hug, the kiss, the brief smile, those three words. “Please, forget me.” “I told you,” she whispered, her throat tight. “Never.”

* * *

**Under the Moon**

“So let me get this straight,” Ines said, sitting awkwardly in the lush grass. “You woke me up in the middle of the night and teleported me into enemy territory…to make out?” Qun’mi crawled into her lap and kissed her neck. “Mhm. And more, if you want.” “This is dangerous,” Ines stated before kissing Qun’mi’s cheek. Qun’mi turned her head so that their lips could meet briefly. “Mmyeah. But that doesn’t seem to be bothering you too much.” Ines sighed. “Got me there.” “Besides,” Qun’mi continued. “It’s a warm night with a clear sky and a full moon. When do we get that in Milites?” Ines shook her head, unable to repress her smile. “Just about never.” “That’s right,” Qun’mi said before kissing her again. “So enjoy this.” “Like I’m not already?” Ines pulled Qun’mi into a hug. “I enjoy each and every second with you.”

* * *

**Flowers**

Qun’mi shook her head as Ines scrambled around their apartment to find a makeshift vase. “Should I put them by the window, or will my desk lamp do? Or a combination?” She filled a beaker a little over halfway with water, then rushed back to Qun’mi. “What do you think?” She was bubbly, practically jumping for joy over the gift she’d been given. They were just a few flowers that Qun’mi had happened to come across while scouting in enemy territory and they’d definitely die quickly, but for now they made Ines smile, which caused Qun’mi to do the same.

“Put ‘em by the window,” Qun’mi said. “We can go get a better lightbulb and fix up that lamp tomorrow. Sound good?” Ines nodded, squealing just a little as she frolicked to the window, somehow managing not to spill any water. She set the beaker down, then carefully placed each flower inside it, treating the stems like wires as if she was adjusting an MA. Qun’mi giggled to herself. “Nerd.”

* * *

**Take My Hand  
**

“Come on, don’t just stand there.” Qun’mi was growing impatient, her irritation already high from the events of the past few days. Her hand was extended toward Ines, who was still confused. “I’m sorry, what?” “Just take my hand, dammit!” Qun’mi snapped. She was filled with regret as soon as she saw the shock in Ines’ eyes. She’d never raised her voice like that – not at Ines, anyway. “…I’m sorry. I just wanted to get away for a bit and you’re the only thing worth-” She sighed. “Forget it. The Crystal will take care of my anger soon enough. I won’t be stressed and I won’t yell. I won’t even-”

Without warning, Ines snatched Qun’mi’s hand and tugged her forward into a kiss. The familiar sensation of her lips and tongue immediately helped to ease some of Qun’mi’s remaining irritation. “I’m a little relieved actually,” Ines said, her hold on Qun’mi’s hand persisting after the kiss. “That means the Crystal hasn’t taken my Qun’mi yet.” The words echoed in Qun’mi’s head. That was right. She wasn’t just the Crystal’s puppet. Not yet, anyway. She still had time, and she should make the most of it. “So,” Ines continued. “Mountains?” Qun’mi squeezed her hand. “Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Protective**

“Yo, Ines, I got you a-” Qun’mi stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight of Qator watching Ines with a blank expression. Ines sniffled, a few teardrops rolling down her cheeks. Qun’mi’s eyes lit up as she locked her gaze on Qator. “What the hell did you do?” She walked forward and gripped Qator’s neck, raising her hand high enough to lift him off the ground just slightly. “Huh, Bashtar?!” Qator coughed, and Qun’mi threw him to the ground so that he could catch his breath.

“Let me clear this up quickly,” Qator said, standing straightening up his uniform. “I informed Ines that she will moved from working on Vajra to assisting you with Dáinsleif.” The glow in Qun’mi’s eyes faded. “…Heh? So…” “I’ll take my leave now,” Qator said. “Try not to waste time, you two. We have deadlines.”

Ignoring Qator’s words, Qun’mi turned and rested a hand on Ines’ shoulder. “Happy tears then?” With another sniffle, Ines nodded and then threw her arms around Qun’mi. “It’s a pleasure to work with you!” Sighing, Qun’mi gave Ines a pat on the head. “Don’t scare me like that. I could’ve killed the man. And that wouldn’t go over so well with Cid…” Ines simply giggled. Qun’mi sighed once more. Why Ines was attached to her, she might never know, but she was thankful for it.

* * *

**No One Is Watching  
**

“How’s it coming?” Qun’mi regularly checked the progress of the larger projects, but it was always without warning. She’d caught workers slacking off multiple times, granted that it was usually late in the evening, not long before their shifts ended. And then there was Ines. She was always on task, so committed to her work, nearly always staying extra hours at the lab and sometimes spending the night there. It was unhealthy for a human, but definitely admirable.

“Ahead of schedule, Captain. I’m revising the plans for tomorrow’s…” She stopped speaking when she felt Qun’mi’s hands on her shoulders. “Cool it with the formalities. No one’s watching.” She was right. It was late – how late, Ines didn’t know, but she was all but certain that is was past midnight. And Qun’mi was right. At this time, their place of work was nearly deserted, save for the guards who roamed the halls and the perimeter.

Ines leaned back in her seat and relaxed her shoulders as Qun’mi began to massage them. “You’re pushing yourself too hard.” “Says the one who never sleeps,” Ines retorted. She took a deep breath and exhaled, attempting to release the day’s stress. “I don’t need sleep anymore,” Qun’mi reminded her. “You, on the other hand–” “You need to come home.” Ines’ shoulders stiffened for a moment and then relaxed again. “I mean, I’d like it if you came home…please.”

Qun’mi returned her hands to her sides and took a quick look around. “Well, you certainly weren’t kidding when you said things were ahead of schedule. You can probably take a day off. Maybe two.” Ines stayed quiet, waiting for her request to be addressed. “…Like I said, no one’s watching. And we’ve still got time, plus I hate seeing you sad.” She placed her hands on Ines’ shoulders again. “So yeah, let’s get out of here. I can afford to be home for the night…or morning, whatever it is.” “You sure?” Ines asked, her tone of voice tinged with hope but still lacking the cheer Qun’mi’s presence normally incited. “What do you take me for?” Qun’mi asked. At those words, a smile came to Ines’ face and the pair disappeared from the Steelworks in a flash of light.

* * *

**Something Beautiful  
**

“Hey, what’re you- Ines!” Qun’mi could complain all she want, but Ines wasn’t going to put her down. No, she was going to carry Qun’mi all the way to a place they hadn’t been in a long time. Deep in the snowy mountains of Milites was a hot spring, said to be heated by the energy left from a centuries-old clash between l’Cie. However it was formed, the water didn’t contain any harmful substances, and as a bonus the location provided a perfect view of the sky. There was supposed to be a meteor shower that night. Qun’mi probably didn’t know about it, though. Work distracted her from most things nowadays, but Ines was determined to share this night with her.

As Ines approached a familiar mountain with Qun’mi in her arms, Qun’mi’s eyes widened. “Ohhh…we’re going there. Wanna just teleport?” “Nope,” Ines giggled. “I wanna take a romantic walk through the snow first.” “A romantic walk in this snow at night will get you frostbite,” Qun’mi said flatly. “Besides, how long do you think you can keep carrying me?” Ines giggled again, and Qun’mi shook her head. In the blink of an eye, the two were at the edge of the steaming water under the stars.

“Phew,” Ines huffed, setting Qun’mi on her feet. “I’m glad you can see straight through me.” She laughed, prompting Qun’mi to do the same. Ines’ joy was contagious, and Qun’mi always found herself smiling and laughing with her. She was grateful for that. Happy times were scarce now. This opportunity to be with her beloved was one to savor. “Shall we?” Ines asked, unzipping her coat. Qun’mi began to undress as well. “We shall.”

The water was perfect – hot, but not too hot. A little hotter than Ines’ ideal shower temperature. Ines still vividly remembered Qun’mi throwing a fit about their water bill when they first moved in together – only to learn that their apartment and all related fees were taken care of by the...well, some military-related thing. The details were iffy, but they didn’t have to pay a gil.

“What’s so funny?” Qun’mi asked in response to Ines’ grin. Ines looked up to the sky. “Hmm, just remembering when you freaked out about our nonexistent water bill.” “Heh.” Qun’mi followed her gaze. “That of all things? Seems like ages ago.” A light shot across the sky and then faded. “You see that?” “Yep,” Ines said. “You have even less time to pay attention to the sky than I do. But I wanted to show you something beautiful. It’s not like Milites is the prettiest nation in Orience.” A few more small lights shot across the sky, fading among the stars. “There’s you,” Qun’mi said. “…Pretty damn beautiful, if I say so myself.”

Ines moved closer to Qun’mi in order to entwine their fingers below the water’s surface. “Hey, you’re blushing,” she teased. Blatantly ignoring the statement, Qun’mi said, “I read some stuff a while back. Apparently wishing on shooting stars is a thing.” A bright streak of light shot all the way across the sky. “Yep,” Ines said. “It’s mostly in Concordia I think…You gonna make a wish?” Qun’mi flashed a grin. “Already did.” Ines rested her head on Qun’mi’s shoulder. “And you’re gonna keep it a secret from me, right?” “Uh-huh.” “Then I guess I’ll keep mine a secret too. Though, it’s going to be pretty obvious soon.” Their conversation stopped for a good few minutes during which they watched the spectacle in the sky, and then Ines spoke again.

“Hey, if I were to ask you a hypothetical yes-or-no question, what would your hypothetical answer be?”

“Well, hypothetically, that would depend on the question.”

“Hypothetically, it would.”

“But, to answer your non-hypothetical question, I’ll quit using hypotheticals and say…hell yes.”


	14. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi truly did want Ines to forget her. She thought it'd happen, too. But by fortune or misfortune, she survived the bombing of Lorica, and now she's alone with her thoughts.

The sound of rain stirred Qun’mi from her trance. She’d been somewhere between sleep and consciousness, her mind utterly blank. She didn’t want to think about anything. At this point, all she wanted was to sleep and never wake up. But simply dozing off proved to be very, very difficult. L’Cie didn’t need to sleep. Why should they even have the ability to do so? That was how Qun’mi had tried to rationalize it, anyway. In truth, she’d been able to sleep quite often before the incident that had landed her in this position. Before activating that bomb, before saying goodbye to the woman she loved, before invading Rubrum’s capital…it seemed so long ago now.

How long had it been exactly? A few weeks? Months? It didn’t matter. She was already dead. Her now numb Crystal-powered body just had to catch up with her state of mind. “There’s nothing here…” Lorica, its inhabitants, and all of its physical history had been reduced to a barren wasteland by Qun’mi’s own hand. Maybe she deserved this fate of being fused to the terrain, cursed to die alone. “This sucks…”

The rain came down harder, washing some of the dust off of Qun’mi’s uniform. Of course, there was plenty of dirt caked on there that wouldn’t come off so easily. Qun’mi lifted her free arm and slowly wiggled her stiff fingers. “So this is it, huh? I wonder…” Beneath her mask, she smiled bitterly. “Of course not. You’re too stubborn to forget me.” Right now, she guessed, Ines was doing her best to hold up a calm façade as she worked to bring glory to the Militesi Empire. And then sooner or later, she’d snap and seek vengeance. “I told you not to do anything stupid. But I bet right now just the thought of me is…”

Qun’mi sighed. “Listen to me, thinking out loud. Hell, my own voice is better than none.” Lightning flashed across the sky, accompanied by a loud crackle. “It’s tearing you apart. I really am sorry for that. I’m sorry you met me. Honestly, you would’ve been a lot better off if we’d never crossed paths. Then I go and put all my responsibilities on you. Talk about a shitty person.” She took a deep breath in an attempt to ease a sudden, strange feeling of anxiety. “I’m really selfish. Even here I’m thinking how I don’t have to worry about my work going to waste because I know I can count on…” As quickly as it had come, the unsettling feeling vanished. “On…what was I talking a- Oh. So that’s how it is. Hmph, figures.”


	15. Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Ines has forgotten something...

With her head pounding, throbbing in pain, Ines brings a hand to her face and wipes at her damp cheek. Her breath is shaky, and she wants to scream, but she has no idea why. “Am I having another episode?” she wonders aloud in her office. She dwells not long on the matter, and looks down at whatever she’d been in the middle of writing when the tears had begun to flow.

 _Qun'mi Tru'e._ The name is written in black ink, over and over again, in Ines’ own handwriting. “Qun'mi…Tru'e?” Something stings, not physically, but an undeniably unpleasant feeling gnaws at her. “Qun'mi Tru'e…Qun'mi. Qun'mi. Qun'mi.” It rolls right off her tongue, as easy as her own name. She could swear she’s never seen this name before, but the truth quickly becomes undeniable. She’s forgotten something.

A knock on her door pulls a minimal amount of her attention from Qun'mi Tru'e. “Come in.” A soldier in uniform enters and salutes. “Report: Magitek development is proceeding as scheduled. Also, we’ve received a request for backup in one of the newly captured territories. The citizens are causing a minor disturbance. Before proceeding, we-” “Clearance granted.” Ines dismisses the soldier with those words, and he nods. “Yes, Captain.”

 _Captain_. Ines sure as hell wasn’t Captain the day before. She knows that much. The soldier closes the door behind him, and she reaches for a nearby filing cabinet. She can only guess the contents. Blueprints, reports probably. Maybe, by some miracle, a hint that would ease her aching need to know exactly who this “Qun'mi Tru'e” is…or was.

Ines scans over the tabs of files. Some of the names are scratched out. Some she simply doesn’t recognize. Has she forgotten them too, or has she simply never met them? A couple of names are familiar: _Bashtar_. There’s no way she could forget the Brigadier General as long as he lives. _Icelar._ Arguably the most famous colonel in the Empire. Everyone knows him, or knows of him. He has a great relationship with his men. Ines ran into him a few times in the past. He gave off a better vibe than Qator ever did.

Another name rings a bell. Morse. It’s written in messy handwriting, and the file contains a few old, smudged notes that she doesn’t bother to go through. She skims through a few more files: _Balmung, Brionac, Dáinsleif, Vajra._ “L'Cie Qun'mi” appears multiple times, as well as a few blurry images of a masked figure operating and testing different Magitek Armors. Ines opens one last file: _Ultima._

Poking out from the neat papers is a handwritten letter. With a sense of urgency, Ines grasps it and quickly but gently removes it. Her hands are trembling and she starts to choke up. She feels as if she’s going to be sick but she forces herself to read anyway.

_Dear Ines,_

_Part of me hopes you’ll never find this, but another part of me knows you will. I don’t have much time so I’ll cut right to it. You used to work under me. Alongside me in some cases. Those times were fun. Or, as close to fun as you can get when you’re a military scientist in times of war. You’re smart, Ines. You’re talented - maybe even more talented than me. That’s why I chose you to succeed me as Captain. There’s a lot of other things I want to say about you, but I don’t want to screw with your emotions any more than I already am. Just forget me, okay? That’s what’s best, I promise. Forget me, and move forward._

_Qun'mi_

Ines swallows a lump in her throat. There are still so many unanswered questions. Her heart burns in her chest, the tears come again, and she does all she can not to wail out loud. She needs to move forward, she needs to leave behind the name “Qun'mi Tru'e.” She can’t. Even with no memories her emotions swirl like a storm and she’s being steadily torn apart. Then, a voice of salvation calls upon her.

* * *

“Captain, there’s been a malfunction with model 344. The generator overheated and now the…Captain?” Ines places her hand on the smoking machine, not so much as looking in the direction of the researcher reporting to her. Her eyes glow for a brief moment and the machine powers on. “Let’s get this show on the road.”


	16. Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festive quickie. Happy holidays!

“Hey. Wake up.” The smell more than the warmth stirred Qun'mi from her sleep. “Jeez, did you drink the whole bottle?” she asked before opening her eyes. Ines was so close that their foreheads almost touched, but Qun'mi could see a jubilant expression if nothing else. That in itself caused her to smile. “Only half,” Ines said, another wave of ethanol filling Qun'mi's nose. “Come on, we're supposed to be merry, right?” Qun'mi rolled her eyes. “No excuse to chug champagne.” She lifted her neck slightly to give Ines a quick kiss and then sank back comfortably into her pillow. Ines proceeded to snuggle into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. “I had three separate glasses, thank you very much. No chugging here, no ma'am.”

“Sure. So why'd you wake me up anyway?” Qun'mi asked. She brought a hand to Ines’ back and pulled her closer, and every remnant of the cold winter seemed to melt away. “Excited to open presents, right?” “A little bit,” Ines replied. “But really...I just missed your voice.” If Ines was one thing when a little (or perhaps more than a little) tipsy, she was honest. “...Guess I'll have to fix that,” Qun'mi said. “You ever heard the legend of Santa Claus?” Ines planted a kiss on the side of Qun'mi's neck. “I don't believe I have. Please, do tell.”

Qun'mi sighed. “Where to start. Well, it's pretty ridiculous. It's about this magical old fat guy that breaks into people's houses and leaves presents. And flying reindeer. I think one of them has a radioactive nose.” “Yeah, that is ridiculous,” Ines laughed. “But, continue?” Qun'mi chuckled to herself. Ines could be such a kid sometimes. “Gladly.”


End file.
